Hello Again
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin comes home from working with Doctors Without Borders with two children everyone wonders who they are and if Robin is home to stay. Will Robin get back with Jason? Will she forgive him for all the hurt he and Carly caused her? How will her family take her having two children? How will Jason? How will Robin adjust to life in Port Charles?
1. Chapter 1

HELLO AGAIN

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place in Early 2004 before Jason and Sam and before Lila died. No Courtney ever.

CHAPTER ONE

Robin's plane was late getting in and Mac was waiting she knew, but what she didn't know was what was awaiting her.

Sonny knew she was coming home to visit. He hadn't told Carly or Jason though. He hadn't told Sam either, she didn't know Robin anyway. He knew Carly would flip, she hated Robin.

Sonny didn't know that Robin wasn't coming home just to visit. She was staying home. She needed rest after the time she spent in Africa and then Iran and Iraq. She was burnt out of listening as bombs dropped and blew up. Doctors Without Borders. She has spent the last two years with them. She had seen too much. She had nightmares about what she saw sometimes. The desperation, the death she saw on a daily bases.

She heard a small voice say "Mama?"

She turned to her little boy and said to him. "We'll be landing soon. Boy is Uncle Mac going to be surprised to meet you and your sister." She looks at her daughter who is asleep in her seat.

"Uncle Mac?" Her little boy said.

"Uncle Mac, yes he is my uncle and he will love you and your sister just like Mommy does. We'll be landing soon."

"Everyone we now have clearance to land, sorry about the wait. Make sure you have your seat belts on." The Pilot said and the flight attendants took their seats after making sure everyone was buckled in and the pilot landed the airplane.

After the plane lands Robin gets up and gets her shoulder bag and takes and unbuckles her daughter's seat and lifts her and her seat in one hand and then she unbuckles her son's seatbelt and takes his hand and they walk off the plane. She walks through the gate to where her family is waiting. Mac, Maxie, Georgie, Anna, Luke, Alex, Dimitri, Aiden and Ryan were all there waiting for her and are shocked when she walks out with her hand in a little boys hand and a seat with a baby in it. They are all shocked and Robin smirks well she knew she certainly surprised them.

"Surprise, everyone." Robin said, smirking. She was sure happy to see everyone. Everyone was there. Her family.

Mac asked, finally coming out of shock at seeing Robin with children. "Who are they?"

"Mama, hungry, want pizza."

"Mama." Everyone yelled scaring the little boy who started crying and hid behind his mother and the baby girl started crying.

"Don't yell." She said. She takes the little girl and swings her car seat to quiet her little Luv down and she turns around and bends down and talks to her little man, calming him down.

"Who are they? Why did he call you Mama?" Anna said, quietly just enough so that Robin could hear her and so she didn't scare the kids.

"This is my son Dalton Christopher Scorpio and daughter, Catalina Lyn Scorpio. Now I know you have questions but my son is hungry and wants pizza and my daughter is going to be screaming soon for her bottle. Let's get our luggage and get out of here."

"Okay, Sweetheart but you owe us an explanation." Aiden tells her.

"I know, Aiden but not here. My son is hungry and wants pizza."

"There is a new pizza place that has games and stuff for kids to play." Maxie tells Robin.

"Great, let's go there. Is that okay with everyone?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Everyone says as they head to get Robin and the kids luggage.

Once they get the suitcases and bags they head to the parking lot and they take and put Robin and the kid's luggage in the trunks of the cars and Robin and the kids ride with Anna and Aiden to the pizza place.

Meanwhile Jason, Sonny and Michael laugh as Carly cusses up a storm. She was trying to cook a home cooked meal and she severely burnt it. She walks out of the kitchen with tears on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I thought I could make us all a nice meal. My professor said I could do this." 

"Carly, you have to actually go to classes and learn first." Jason said.

"Ha ha." Carly said to Jason.

Sonny looks at his watch and realizes that Robin's plane had probably landed and that his little sister was here somewhere and he wasn't with her.

"Sonny, are you okay? You've been acting weird all day."

"I'm fine. I just have something on my mind."

"What is it?"

"Carly, it's none of your business." Sonny said, harshly.

"Hey, Carly didn't know it was business." Jason said, sticking up for his friend.

"It's not. It's just not her or yours for that matter business." Sonny said in the same tone of voice irritated that they were asking him questions that were none of their business. Carly hated Robin and Jason threw her away for telling the truth. Sonny was mad when it happened but he cooled off and went to see Robin after the Nurse's Ball in 2000 and he finally understood where she was coming from. He wanted to go see Robin and all he knew was that she was visiting. She had disappeared from radar a couple years ago and he went to Mac and he told him that Robin was a doctor and that is what she was doing, helping people and that she was okay and that Sonny should leave her alone. Sonny had finally agreed when he couldn't find her. Mac told him she was okay and that she was doing something she loved, being a doctor.

"What?! How can you talk to me and Jason that way? I am your wife and Jason is your best friend."

"Look let's just forget this. I am not going to discuss this with either of you. Now what are we going to do now that my wife destroyed our dinner."

"We could go to that new Pizza place." Michael said.

"Let's do that. That sound like an excellent idea. I'll go get Leticia and Morgan and we can go." Sonny says, walking up the stairs with Michael.

"What is wrong with him?" Carly asks. "Do you know what has been bothering him?"

Jason thinks that maybe it is that woman Sam that Sonny had cheated on Carly with and her pregnancy. He sure wasn't going to tell Carly that though. "I don't know. I really don't know Carly what is wrong with Sonny."

Sonny, Michael, Morgan and Leticia comes down the stairs and says "Talking about me I see. We are leaving if you want to come I would suggest you come with us now. When I get to the limo we are leaving if you want to come let's go."

"What is wrong with you, Sonny? Are you having problems that we don't know about?"

"I am not discussing this with either of you. I'm leaving." Sonny opens the door and takes Michael, Morgan and Leticia and walks to the elevator. Carly grabs her purse and heads out followed by Jason who knew that something was going on that neither he nor Carly knew about.

Boy were they going to find out and be surprised when they got to the Pizza place.

Please let me know what you think about this chapter/story in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO AGAIN

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place in Early 2004 before Jason and Sam and before Lila died. No Courtney ever.

CHAPTER TWO

Previously

"What is wrong with you, Sonny? Are you having problems that we don't know about?"

"I am not discussing this with either of you. I'm leaving." Sonny opens the door and takes Michael, Morgan and Leticia and walks to the elevator. Carly grabs her purse and heads out followed by Jason who knew that something was going on that neither he nor Carly knew about.

Boy were they going to find out and be surprised when they got to the Pizza place.

Carly and Jason had no idea what was wrong with Sonny. They had no idea. Here they were going to a new pizza place. They hoped whatever was wrong with Sonny, he would confide in one of them and that they could help him with whatever was troubling him.

They arrived at the Pizza Place and ordered three different pizza's and Michael wanted to play games so Leticia took Michael to watch him play games after Jason gave Leticia fifty dollars to spend on games.

The door opens and in walks Mac first and he sees Sonny, Jason and Carly and turns and says "Why don't we go to the Scorpio house and order pizza?"

"Why would we want to do that? Go in Mac." Anna says and looks at Mac confused. "We are here so let's go in and get our pizzas and enjoy the day."

"What's wrong, Uncle Mac?"

"Okay, Sonny, Jason and Carly are in there."

"So what, Uncle Mac. I am not going to let them stop me from going in there and feeding my son and enjoying time together with my Uncle Mac get in there so I can feed my son who is hungry."

"I just didn't want you to be upset seeing them. They had hurt you so bad."

"That's in the past. It doesn't matter anymore. Sure I was hurt by them but I am not angry or bitter anymore about what happened. I am okay. Now my son is hungry."

"Okay." Mac walks in and Sonny, Jason and Carly looks over and the three are shocked to see who walks in with Mac. They see Robin holding a car seat with a baby in it and a little boy holding her hand.

Sonny wasn't shocked to see Robin, but he was shocked at seeing her with children and all of a sudden you hear the little boy say "Pizza Momma, Pizza Momma."

You hear Robin say "Yes baby pizza."

Jason, Sonny and Carly are shocked to hear the little boy call Robin Momma. Sonny feels sad that he hadn't known about her children.

A suspicious Jason wonders if this is why Sonny was upset earlier. "Sonny, did you know Robin was coming home?"

"Yes, I did."

"No wonder you were upset that Saint Robin was coming home to visit. She certainly will not stay this is my town. I won't have her here."

Mac, Dimitri and Luke order the Pizza's while the others find a table.

"OH shut up. You cannot tell Robin that she can't stay here in Port Charles. If you start a fight with her I will be very angry. Robin is my sister and I would like it if she would stay so I can make up to her for what I did that night on the docks. She never chose sides when I did something to Brenda or anybody else. She never chose sides and I was wrong to choose sides. Now I am going over there and if you two can't be nice to Robin stay away from her and I do mean that. If you say anything to upset her you will be dealing with me and I will not wait to get back to the penthouse to deal with you. Understand? Good." He said not giving them a chance to respond and leaves Carly fuming.

"I am going over there and telling her she can't stay here. She has to leave this is my town."

"I wouldn't if I was you, unless of course, you want a divorce or Sonny really mad at you. Try it and see what Sonny does because he told us what would happen if we were to upset her. Now either stay here with Morgan or come over and be nice to Robin. I am going over and seeing how she is and who those kids are."

Sonny walks over to Mac's table and he hears the little boy say, "Hungry Momma."

"I know baby, and Uncle Mac, Uncle Dimitri and Luke are getting our pizzas. Momma knows you are hungry and the pizzas will be here shortly. Okay Dalton?"

"Okay, Momma."

Anna sees Sonny come up behind Robin and knows who he is and she is about to say something to him when he speaks, "Hey Sweetheart, how are you?"

Robin turns and smiles seeing Sonny "I am fine Sonny. How are you doing?" Robin gets up to hug him which surprises everyone especially Carly and Jason who with Morgan are coming over. Jason wants to see how she is and Carly wants to know how long she is staying.

"I'm fine. Good in fact now that you are home. How long are you staying? I want to cook my pasta for you while you are home."

Mac, Dimitri and Luke get to the table with their pizzas.

"Hang on, Sonny. I have to cut this up for my hungry son so he can eat as soon as it cools off a little bit."

Jason, Carly and Morgan reach the table and Mac asks Robin, "Do you want me to make them leave?"

"Of course not. We are all older now and wiser hopefully and we can act like adults. Don't you think?"

"Yes we can, can't we Carly? Jason?"

By Sonny's tone Carly knew she better not start anything. Jason also knew this and wasn't going to anyway, he wanted to know how Robin was. Her HIV he hopes is still undetectable.

"Of course, we can be civil." Carly said, gritting her teeth. She looks down at the two children and asks, "Are these your kids, Robin? I thought that you couldn't have kids because of the HIV?"

"Actually I would only have a 2% chance of passing along the virus to a child during childbirth. Why don't you get your pizzas and join us? Sit with us? That way you can hear this story because my family doesn't even know all of this and how I came to have two children and not tell my family about it."

"Thanks Sweetheart, Carly sit down with Morgan, Jason and I will get the pizzas." Sonny and Jason walk over to grab the pizzas and Carly was about to pull up a chair and Robin says "Carly why don't you sit over here and let your son and Dalton sit together so they can play?"

Carly is surprised by the offer and quickly goes over there to do that because Morgan doesn't get a chance to play with children very often.

"How old is your son?" Robin asks, she was in Iran or Iraq when he was born and didn't know how old he was.

"He will be three soon."

"Really? That's a coincidence so will Dalton."

Jason and Sonny come over with their pizzas. They look at Carly and where she is sitting and they get worried that she is going to say something to Robin.

"Now that everyone is here I will tell you all what happened and where I got Dalton Christopher and Catalina Lyn Scorpio. Most of you know I have been in Africa, Iran and Iraq with the Doctors Without Borders since I graduated Medical School."

"But there is a war going on over in Iran and Iraq and Africa is dangerous too." Carly said, "Weren't you in danger?"

"Yes I was. Bombings and not knowing if the next place will see you as the enemy or friend. It was dangerous but it was worth it I helped a lot of people and saw a lot of death and when my contract was coming up for renewal I was going to sign up again with Doctors Without Borders because I thought it was what I should do not wanted should. Then Dalton and Catalina came into my life. There was this married couple that I knew and she thought she couldn't have kids turns out the doctor was wrong and she had Dalton and they had a contract with Doctors Without Borders and so they stayed and I delivered Dalton. The three of us and Dalton traveled together always and we three kept Dalton safe then she got pregnant again and we decided when our time was up we would go back to the states and they would raise their son and the baby. Lyn and David grew up in foster homes because their parents, grandparents were dead and they didn't have any other relation. Unknown to me they had a will drawn up that anything happened to them I would get the baby she was carrying and Dalton. David was outside of the camp looking around for something not sure what but a land mind got him and killed him which caused Lyn to go into labor she was overdue and I don't know how she knew she wasn't going to make it but she did and she made me promise to take care of them and get them out of there. She made me promise to take them out of that hell hole and so I called Frisco and he told the Doctors Without Borders that I was not staying there another minute and they said they just shut the borders so I might as well work. Frisco took me and the kids out of there and he got the three of us out of there and I have no intention of going back. I am home to stay. I was tired of hearing bombings and treating kids that had their arms torn off and stuff like that anyway so it's no hardship for me. I was getting burned out anyway. I am home to stay. I will be raising my kids here in Port Charles. Alan Quartermaine told me I have a job waiting for me when I am ready to get to work." Robin told everyone some more shocked than others.

Please let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
